Welcome Home
by finnsantana
Summary: oneshot finntana prompt: finn comes from the army on leave; finally able to see his young daughter for the first time.


Santana could feel the excitement bubbling inside of her. Her husband who had been on duty in the army was finally coming home on leave. Really to say she was excited was an understatement. She got busy getting things around the house all set up for his arrival, which wouldn't be for another couple hours, and when he got there it would be full of people, but she still wanted everything that day to be perfect. She stopped half way through the living room when she heard the sound of her daughter crying upstairs. She moved up the steps and made her way to the nursery. "Natalie pumpkin what are you doing awake?" Santana whispered as she leaned down to pick up the little eighteen month old baby. "It's okay honey." She whispered softly.

Natalie nuzzled her face into Santana's shoulder, "There you go." She smiled and rubbed her back gently. She decided to take her downstairs with her; she was going to come with to get Finn anyway. She kind of had to, Finn had missed her being born, he had viewed it on Skype, but this was different. This was going to be the first time he was meeting their daughter. Santana was a little nervous about it, but she knew she shouldn't really be. Their daughter was perfect and Finn was already excited to meet her.

She walked back down the steps slowly, she turned her head slowly as she reached the bottom, she heard the door opening, it was her mother, and she was carrying a bouquet of balloons. "Ay Mami you're early." Santana whispered.

Maria Lopez only smiled and nodded. "Of course Santana, I wanted to help you; you know we're all excited to have Finn back home." She said as she took the balloons to the kitchen. "Have you heard from anyone else?"

Santana nodded and followed Maria. "Yeah, Burt, Carole, and Kurt are definitely coming, and I'm pretty sure everyone else from school is too. It's going to be an amazing coming home party." She said with a wide smile.

"Good. Now Hija when is his plane landing?"

"In about two hours? We should leave huh?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "You're still so bad at time management, let's get going so we're not late."

After they had gotten Natalie all changed into a nice little dress, grabbed their jackets, and got everyone all buckled up they were on their way to the airport. Santana texted Kurt a couple of times, once to tell him where the hide-a-key was so he could get into the house, and another to tell him they weren't even at the airport yet, and he needed to stop panicking about not getting the party ready in time. Santana let out a little laugh and slid her phone away as they neared the airport. There were a lot of people there, but Santana only cared about one.

They parked the car and Santana picked up Natalie from her car seat. She held onto the little girl tight as they made their way to the gate Finn was arriving at. Santana rocked back and forth on the balls of her heels as she waited, this was probably the most impatient yet excited she had felt in a long time. "Hija, relax, he'll be here soon."

"I know." Santana said with a soft sigh. She adjusted Natalie in her arms so the little girl rested on her hip. She looked down at her and smiled. "You excited to meet daddy?" she whispered tapping Natalie's nose. The baby only cooed and giggled. "I thought so." Santana said with a little smile.

The arrival of the troops was announced over the intercom. Santana took in a deep breath and glanced towards the gate, soon so very soon her husband would be walking through those doors. She bit her lip, but continued to bounce Natalie a little to keep her quiet and calm with all the growing noise and excitement around them.

Santana watched the door, she felt like it was taking forever, but she knew it had only been a couple of seconds. When Finn finally stepped through the gate Santana felt her breath catch in her through. Their eyes met across the room and she smiled wide, there were tears in her eyes, but excited and happy tears. She took a couple steps forward to meet him in the middle, his arms wrapped around both of them, "I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you too Tana." He smiled and pulled back from her, he moved his hand up to wipe away her tears. "Oh and who is this little beauty?"

Santana shook her head and lifted Natalie up for Finn. "Natalie Marie Hudson." She whispered.

Finn took the small baby in his hands. "Hi Natalie, I'm daddy." He said with a wide smile, he brought her closer and kissed her cheek softly, causing the little baby to giggle and smile. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you baby girl." He held her close, but not too tight, he seemed to hold her like she was the most fragile thing in the world.

Santana took a deep and shaky breath, she was just happy to have her husband home, and happy to see him finally holding their daughter.

"She's beautiful Santana." He whispered. "Just like her mother."

"But she has your eyes and nose." Santana gave a little giggle. "She's perfect."

Natalie seemed to give a little gurgle of agreement before she nuzzled her face into Finn's shoulder and neck, just relaxing against her father.

Santana moved forward and wrapped her arms around Finn. "Welcome home baby." She whispered as she leaned up to steal a kiss from his lips.


End file.
